Restored Peace
by Spiralwish
Summary: (Set after the battle against the badgers in Bramblestar's Storm in ShadowClan's point of view). Rowanstar is maddened at Tawnypelt for asking ThunderClan for help. Tawnypelt's worst nightmare is eventually coming true... That everyone she loves is turning evil. Maybe she just needs to open her eyes wider and see passed her mate Rowanstar's iciness to the true meaning behind it.


The dim light of the stars showered its way down to the earth, powdering slight trails through the dark undergrowth. Splats of blood lined the slope, and the clearing reeked of badger. The ShadowClan cats glared as the last of the ThunderClan cats disappeared, the tips of their tails disappearing into the mist_. Thank you Bramblestar_. The fight still lingered in Tawnypelt's mind. Every single part of it. Especially the end, where the last badger hung around, and was charging towards Tawnypelt. She had known that there was no hope left for her, even the desperate screech of Bramblestar, as he attempted to stop the badger, but he was too far away. It had been Jessie who had saved Tawnypelt. Jessie- the kittypet who Bramblestar had allowed to stay in his clan while the flooding was still up. The badger had been less than a fox length close to her, she had felt its warm breath tickling her muzzle. She had crouched down, prepared for the starry warriors to close in around her, and bring her up to the stars where one day, she would be living. Then Jessie had jumped up, and kept the badger occupied long enough for Bramblestar to catch up, and the two cats had fled from the infuriated badger, running it to a river and drowning it. Tawnypelt knew very well, that without the ThunderClan cats, ShadowClan wouldn't have stood a chance against the badgers. No other ShadowClan cat seemed to think that though, as they all hissed at the exiting ThunderClan cats. If it wasn't for Rowanstar's arrogance… Actually… Rowanstar had been being very horrible to the other clans lately… He had been showing no sign of kindness. What had happened to the mate Tawnypelt had used to have.

"Tawnypelt… come here this instant!" the brown tabby tom sat on the other side of the clearing. Rowanstar's eyes shone with anger, as he ordered the mottled she cat to approach. Tawnypelt flinched, and crept cautiously up to the leader.

"Yes Rowanstar?" it was barely audible. As she shuffled from paw to paw. Rowanstar's piercing eyes glazed down at her.

"How dare you… How _dare_ you invite your brother's clan here! ShadowClan doesn't need this pitiful alliances… out of all the clans, why _Thunder_Clan? They're so _nosy_… they always think that it is them, who need to solve all of the clans' problems! I saw it in Firestar… I now see it in Bramblestar. It was bad enough you got them to battle those retched kitypets before… but the badgers? Tawnypelt I am tired of all these alliances. ShadowClan isn't all the clans- it is _one _clan. We do everything as _one_ clan. We don't need any other clans interfering with our business. Are you a ShadowClan cat or a ThunderClan cat?" The clan leader menaced forward. The rest of the ShadowClan cats backed away in terror, but listened to every word the two cats said.

"I am a ShadowClan cat! I always will be a ShadowClan cat! Rowanstar… can't you see? We needed ThunderClan's help! ShadowClan wouldn't have been able to do this without them!" Tawnypelt protested, and the cats from the crowd gasped in horror. Rowanstar's eyes blazed like fire now.

"We would have been fine without them! And they would have been better off too- not losing their warrior Dustpelt. Those mangy strays should know better than to interfere with ShadowClan business. They should know not to interfere with _any_ clan's business! I mean- they did a whole patrol just to make sure every clan was alright after the flooding- they even saved three pathetic kitypets, don't think I haven't noticed the extra assets to their patrols!"

"One of those kitypets saved my life!" Tawnypelt spat.

"I can't believe what you are saying! You're going soft… on kitypets!" Rowanstar glared down at his shivering mate.

"Dad! Stop! I agree with Tawnypelt- it was right for ThunderClan to interfere." Rowanstar stared in horror, as his son Tigerheart stepped forward. The tabby tom stood next to his mother, with the same piercing expression on his face- but slightly a bit more clouded.

"You're wrong you two furballs. ShadowClan is the strongest clan in the forest… we shouldn't need the help of some puny ThunderClan warriors!" Another cat stepped forward and stood by Rowanstar's side. It was Dawnpelt, their daughter. The two halves of the family stood icily glaring at each other. Finally, Rowanstar's gaze lifted from Tawnypelt and Tigerheart and turned to the rest of his clan.

"Get back to camp… _now_."

Tawnypelt anxiously followed the straying cats back to their territory. She could feel tears welling in her eyes. _Everyone I love is turning evil. I loved Tigerstar and he became evil. Now I love Rowanstar, and look where that is going. _That night, Tawnypelt didn't nestle in the leaders den next to Rowanstar, but in the clearing, outside the warriors den where she cried herself to sleep.

…

_"Flametail?" Tawnypelt stepped across the starry night, feeling the softness underneath her paws. The horizon was lush, full of fresh pine trees. An orange tom stepped forward, and nuzzled his mother._

_"Tawnypelt… I have a message for you," the little former medicine cat spluttered._

_Tawnypelt tilted her head. "Why me? Why not Littlecloud?"_

_"You are the only one who is right to receive this message… it's not even a prophecy… just a message of advice." Flametail shuffled on his paws, and Tawnypelt nodded, curious for what her son had to say to her._

_"You need to tell Rowanstar just how you feel. Then the raging fire will burn out."_

_Tawnypelt's eyes widened. "How I… feel?" Flametail didn't reply, he only faded away._

_"Wait… son! I haven't seen you in ages! Please stay!" It was too late though, as the bright light began to fade to dark._

_…_

"Flametail!" Tawnypelt's eyes shot open, and she stared around at the crowded ShadowClan cats, gathering around the new deputy Crowfrost, waiting to be assigned to patrols.

"Tawnypelt?" The mottled she-cat turned around to see Littlecloud sitting neatly in front of her, his tail wrapped around his paws. "Did you see Flametail?"

Tawnypelt gulped, "sort of… I need to see Rowanstar."

Littlecloud twitched his ears, but said nothing, and angled his eyes towards the leaders den. Tawnypelt nodded, giving the Medicine Cat a smile, before approaching the den.

"Hello?" she stood at the entrance peering in.

"Go away Tawnypelt. You're not my favourite cat right now," Rowanstar snarled, making Tawnypelt flinch slightly. She scuffled inside the den anyway, and approached the tom, silhouetted against the dim light. The tom backed away, pressed against the wall. Tawnypelt stopped right where he had just been, and sat down.

"I need to tell you something-"

"There's nothing I need to hear," Rowanstar snapped. Tawnypelt didn't move this time, and sat stiffer than before.

"This is important… just please… let me speak?" Tawnypelt's eyes glistened, as she stared at her mate.

Rowanstar hesitated, before beckoning her with the flick of the tail.

"I am sorry for inviting the ThunderClan cats to come… But the real reason I need to talk to you is because I am starting to become afraid of you… I think that everyone I love is turning evil," Tawnypelt murmured.

"What?" Rowanstar's eyes widened.

"I feel like you're turning into Tigerstar."

Rowanstar stepped forward in horror, "do you want to know the reason why I stay so cold towards the other clans?"

Tawnypelt hesitated, "tell me."

"It's because I am _afraid_ of becoming a treacherous leader like Tigerstar. Tigerstar wanted all the clans to combine into one… I am staying so far away from the other clans so none of the others get the idea that we are not two clans," Rowanstar flicked his ears, and Tawnypelt was speechless.

"Really?" Tawnypelt's eyes were wide.

"Really." Rowanstar kept his eyes glued to hers when he said that.

"I never thought of that…" Tawnypelt stammered, "I'm sorry!" The she-cat scampered up to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Rowanstar smiled, backing away and licking her nose.

Tawnypelt narrowed her eyes, "but it still doesn't mean that your ideas aren't stupid. I mean… there needs to be a balance. You need to have an equal amount of iciness towards the other clans as you have friendship."

"But… we're ShadowClan! We're meant to be wily… we're not meant to show any mercy!" Rowanstar stammered.

"I don't mean show mercy. Just be a bit more considerate." Tawnypelt tilted her head.

Rowanstar hesitated. "Are you sure…?"

"Yes." Tawnypelt nodded. The ShadowClan leader sighed, before trotting outside the den. Tawnypelt followed, feeling the light from the sun blaze onto her pelt.

"You really think I was going to become evil?" Rowanstar raised an eyebrow and Tawnypelt let out a _mrow_ of laughter.

"Maybe for a bit. But now I have not one doubt that you are _nothing_ like my father, and I couldn't be anymore happy at that."


End file.
